witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Flowers and Gold
+ up to 3200 XP |Related=A Long Way from Home |ID=q2002_weed |Type = side |Name = }} Flowers and Gold is an optional quest in Chapter II which Geralt can obtain by speaking either with the ferryman or Yaren Bolt, a woodcutter. Walkthrough When Geralt first arrives at the landing in the swamp, if he speaks with the ferryman again (since he had to speak to him to get to the swamp), he will find out that Yaren Bolt has some work for a witcher, or so it seems: flower-picking not usually being up there on the list of witcherly activities. But I guess this is herb-gathering, much more manly. To get all the details, Geralt must speak with Yaren in the Lumberjacks' glade directly. :Note: There is a (very minor) bug in the game at this point. When Geralt has his conversation with Yaren, the only way to actually get the quest is to agree to "play herbalist" and let Yaren describe the Beggartick plants, whether or not Geralt already knows about beggartick (and might even have some in his inventory at that very moment!). However, this is very minor and does not otherwise affect gameplay. One might not even call this a bug, but more of a poorly executed game advancement device, as Beggartick becomes more plentiful in the swamp after this conversation. It gets more plentiful still after this quest is complete, of course! So, Yaren gives Geralt the quest to get Beggartick for the ferryman and off he goes to gather flowers, killing all those nasty creatures who get in his way. Once Geralt has the five blossoms, he must bring them to the ferryman, not to Yaren. The ferryman then thanks Geralt, takes the flowers and gives him the cash to bring back to Yaren. Only then should Geralt go back to see Yaren to report on his progress and collect the reward. When he goes to negotiate the reward with Yaren, Geralt has a choice: :Keep the gold: Since he did all the work, he can keep the money, which will displease Yaren but not make a complete enemy of him (you can still get the A Long Way from Home quest). :Share the gold: Geralt can share the money as originally agreed. So ends the quest. Notes * While Geralt is in the glade, there is another lumberjack who will sell him several things, including a silver ring, sodden mead and a piece of red meteorite ore, all for the low, low price of 200 . If his initial offer is rejected, he lowers the price to 150 , but will not go lower than that. * Since the introduction of the The Witcher: Enhanced Edition, the player receives an additional goody in the above exchange, the formula for Wives' Tears. * Additional note: The red meteorite only becomes available in the Enhanced Edition. It was missing in the standard edition, apparently a bug. The recipe for Wives' Tears was already available in the standard edition, but the player would not be notified of this, if it had been learned earlier. * If Geralt asks Gramps about beggartick during this quest, the old man will give him the formula for Perfume. Phases Beggartick Flowers I made a deal with the chief lumberjack Yaren Bolt. The dwarf asked me to find beggartick flowers and he arranged a buyer - the ferryman at the harbour. Yaren Bolt expects half of the payment for selling the herb. I have to find 5 beggartick flowers and bring them to the ferryman who lives in a house at the harbour. I have to find 5 beggartick flowers. Note: There are 200 XP to be had for simply speaking to anyone about beggartick. Monopoly I learned that lumberjacks respect Yaren Bolt's monopoly on herb trade. Lumberjacks respect Yaren Bolt's monopoly on herb trade. (100 XP) The Druids The druids told me about the beggartick flower. It is a valuable and rare herb. Beggartick is a valuable and rare herb. (100 XP) Nonhumans Nonhumans from the swamp camp are not into herb cultivation. I also feel they don't like Yaren Bolt. Nonhumans are not into herb cultivation and they don't like Yaren Bolt. (100 XP) The Brickmakers The brickmakers value the beggartick flower for its properties but most of all they use it as a sacrifice to the swamp deities. The brickmakers value the beggartick flower for its properties but most of all they use it as a sacrifice to the swamp deities. (100 XP) Gramps The old man from the swamps claims that the beggartick flowers are a valuable alchemical component. He even gave me a recipe for a potion containing this ingredient. The beggartick flowers are a valuable alchemical component. (100 XP) The Ferryman I've already gathered 5 beggartick flowers. I have to take them to the ferryman on the harbor. I must take the beggartick flowers to the ferryman on the harbor. (500 XP) Cash Settlement :Give the herbs: I gave the herbs to the ferryman and I was paid. Time to settle accounts with Yaren Bolt. It's time to settle accounts with Yaren Bolt. (400 + 500 XP) :Keep the herbs: I decided not to sell the herbs that took so much effort to gather and I told the ferryman that I would keep them. However, Yaren Bolt is probably still waiting for his share of the profit... It's time to settle accounts with Yaren Bolt. (250 XP) Share in the Profits :Share the gold: I shared the gold I earned by selling the herbs with Yaren Bolt. Fifty-fifty, according to our agreement. I shared the gold I earned with Yaren Bolt. (−200 + 1500 XP) :Keep the gold: I refused to share with Yaren Bolt the money I earned for selling the herbs. I did all the legwork and I see no reason why someone should enjoy the fruit of my labor. I refused to share the money I earned selling the herbs with Yaren Bolt. (1000 XP) This concludes the quest.cs:Květy a zlato de:Blumen und Gold es:Flores y Oro hu:Virágok és arany it:Fiori e oro pl:Kwiaty i złoto ru:Цветы и золото Category:The Witcher Chapter II Category:The Witcher quests